herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Breez
Natalie Breez was a rookie Hero who was assigned to Alpha 1 and William Furno's Team, and was upgraded to have 2.0 armor. History Trails of Furno Natalie Breez is in the Training Sphere with Mark Surge when William Furno comes in after having a disappointing mission with Preston Stormer. They try to convince Furno that Stormer is hard on everyone but Furno is determined to earn his respect, no matter what. Later that day Stormer decides to take Breez, Surge and Furno on a training mission. This turns out to become a real mission when wanted criminal Xplode is about to blow up a power plant. The four Heroes avert the criminals attention to get to the site un-noticed then they attack. Stormer is quickly defeated and the Heroes drag him back to cover. Furno takes Rotor down and Surge electrifies Xplode who escapes. Rotor is cuffed with Hero Cuffs. Stormer tells them they did well, but should be on guard for Xplode, as he's still on the loose. The episode is known as HF001 Core Crisis Heroes Mark Surge, Natalie Breez, Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk head towards a future Prison when they areattacked by the wanted villain Corroder. After having debris hurled at them they contact Stormer and Furno who were having their cores charged and were unable to help for a short period of time. While Natalie Breez tried to provide backup the three Heroes (Surge, Bulk and Stringer) linked their cores to form a shield to avoid being decimated. Furno arrives and attacks Corroder. He also bluffs that there are more heroes in his ship, Corroder escapes via smokescreen. Bulk thanks Furno while Breez contacts Stormer. The leader thinks they are being played. This is known as HF002. The Enemy Within In the episode HF003, Stormer is infected with a mind controlling virus developed by Meltdown. Later in the episode Zib finds out that the cure is found on a planet known as Lunar Tratix. The mission manager specifically sends out Breez on this mission as there are deadly Tratix Reptoids on that world. It is revealed in this episode that the female hero was built with a special ability to communicate with thousands of different species including that of the Tratix Reptoid. After politely asking the creature to leave her team mates alone, the Reptoid helped Breez find the mineral that would cure Stormer. Von Nebula In the HF004 episode, 'Von Nebula', Breez along with Surge and Furno are the only heroes available tohelp the Alpha Team in an ambush on New Stellac City. The green rookie agreed that Furno should be the acting team leader of the group and they took off. While Furno and Stormer were sucked into Von Nebula's black hole, Breez stayed with the rest of the two hero teams to fend off the former hero's henchmen. Bio Don’t let this Rookie’s airy grace fool you, she is no light weight. Breez is highly intelligent and a natural diplomat, but she is also a formidable fighting force, much like a lioness defending her young whenever innocents are at risk. Breez brings a lot to the table, beyond just her amazing battle skills. Breez was created with an experimental program - that when initially super-charged – created a ‘link’ with nature in most known galactic regions. Her pals tease her that she may be ‘the missing link’ because she can communicate with pretty much every bizarre creature out there. Of course, that usually means she’ll be putting the creepy creature in one of their sleeping pods. Excerpt from Mr. Makuro's Private Notebook Very little rattles Breez. She keeps her cool in the face of danger, even when the life of a teammate depends on her. The only time Breez struggles to keep it together is when innocent victims are attacked or simply caught in the middle of the battle between good and evil. It goes to the Core of who she is – Breez believes it is her duty to protect those who are not strong enough to protect themselves. When it comes to her hero training, Breez attacks it with the same kind of confident calm, knowing that if she just gives her all, her complete focus to a task, then she’s likely to succeed. Breez isn’t afraid of failing. Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities Natalie Breez was equipped with a Energized Dual Boomerang. When she attacks she is confident, calm andvery focused. This makes her likely to succeed. While making her the creaters decided to out a chip in her which allows her to talk to almost every known creature in the galaxy. Since becoming a Hero 2.0, Breez has donned new armor and received Multi-Tool Blades. Hooks, cables, and cable-cutting blades feature prominently, and detachable throwing blades complement the weapon's pointy theme. But the most obvious - and fearsome - feature is the lava-cutting circular blade. The sturdy tempered vanadium blade spins up to more than 10,000 rpm. Built-in heat exchangers cool the cutting edge down to just a few degrees above absolute zero, making it perfect to slice through even the hottest and hardest material with ease. Personality Natalie Breez has the ability to keep cool in the face of danger. The only time when she struggles is when innocent victims are attacked. She isn't afraid of failing. Breez's core made a link with her and nature, she can communicate with any creature. In Hero Factory FM, she is shown to be rather calm even when someone suggests that she has a relationship with Furno or Surge. Breez stated during her second interview with Mak Megahertz, "Just because I'm a girl, people automatically think that I am a love interest." Later she denies having a romatic relationship with any hero at this time (or any time). Quotes Triva * She is also known as "The Whirlwind". * In both Comic 2 and the game Mission: Von Nebula her Hero Core is the wrong color. * In HF003 Breez revealed she was asked to do a commercial for and drink called Robo Jolt. * In Hero Factory: The Musical, Natalie Breez is described to have a crush on Furno. Appearances * Comic 1: Trials of Furno * Comic 2: Core Crisis * Mission: Von Nebula ** Practice ** Nano Nano * Hero Factory TV Show ** HF001 ** HF002 ** HF003 ** HF004 * Mission 2: Ordeal of Fire Set Information 7165 Natalie Breez.jpeg|2010 Set - Natalie Breez Breez 2.0 Box.jpeg|2011 Set - Breez 2.0 2010 Set - Natalie Breez * Natalie Breez will be released in August 2010 as one of the Alpha Team Sets. * Natalie Breez's set number is 7165. * Natalie Breez's set contains 19 pieces. 2011 Set - Breez 2.0 * Breez 2.0 is set for release Winter 2011. * Breez 2.0 is Set Number 2142. * Breez will have a combiner with Stormer 2.0 * Breez has 29 pieces. See Also * Review:Natalie Breez * Review:Breez 2.0 * Gallery:Natalie Breez * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show Source * Building Instructions on Hero Factory.com * Product 7165: Natalie Breez * Bio: Natalie Breez * Confidential Information: Natalie Breez Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:Alpha Team Category:Characters Category:Sets Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory Universe